farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hours of Darkness
5 June 2018 |platform = *PC (Steam , UPlay ) *Xbox One *Playstation 4 |engine = Dunia Engine 2 |rating = * M * PEGI 18 |mode = Single-Player / Co-Op |protagonist = Wendell Redler |genre = *Action-Adventure *First-Person Shooter *Open World }} Far Cry 5: Hours of Darkness is the first of three DLC packs for Far Cry 5. It was released on the 5 June 2018 worldwide for the Xbox One, Playstation 4 and PC. This pack involves traveling back in time to Vietnam, to fight against the Viet Cong as Wendell Redler.2018 February 02, Polygon: Far Cry 5 DLC Will Add Zombies, Martian Spiders and a Time-Traveling Trip to Vietnam. Retrieved 2018 February 04. Players can access the DLC through the Far Cry 5 main menu under Add-On Packs. Gameplay Overview Guns for Hire Until a US Army POW is rescued, the player is on their own. Once they are rescued, they will help the player until they are killed or reach the extraction point with you. If they die, they stay dead and will no longer be accessable in the roster. All the more reason to take precautions. These Guns for Hire are relatively sturdy and are excellent sharpshooters so don't be afraid to utilize them. The Roster is limited to these three squad members. Having all three prior to reaching the extraction point is beneficial for the final escape scenario. Perks This DLC is very heavily stealth based. Players can earn Perk rewards for kills done in stealth. There are four perks total and player's risk losing them all at once, if they are spotted by the enemy. These perks, called Survival Instinct, can be easily regained by killing through continued stealth gameplay. *Adrenaline Perk - Allows players to move faster in crouch and auto-tags enemies within 10 meters. *Ghost Perk - Reduces the noise players make when walking, sprinting and landing. Fall damage is reduced. *Sixth Sense Perk - Automatically tags enemies about to detect the player. Also makes predators less inclined to attack the player. (Consider using bait to attract animals while this perk is active) *Predator Perk - Allows the player to tag enemies through walls using the binoculars. Extends auto-tagging to 20 meters. Weapons and Combat Players of FC5 will already be familiar with the weapon wheel. There is no sub-wheel as there is no crafting other than the medkit, which is automatic, and no fishing or other activities. In normal mode, players will have immediate access to three of the four ranged weapon slots. Melee and equipment slots do not share this limitation. The weapons available include a pistol, machine gun, a compound bow, a bamboo stick (for melee) and the usual menagerie of item players can throw including grenades, bombs, and throwing knives. There does not appear to be any special weapons to collect, at least not in normal mode. Most items for survival including ammo will be found in the outposts, camps, or on corpses. Collecting three plants will auto-create a medkit. There is only one plant that can be collected and they can be easily overlooked considering everything in the game is green. There are no stores in the game, but supplies are pretty easy to come by. Even small camps will generally have supplies. Killing animals (doesn't seem to be any shortage of goats) will provide the player will bait that can be used to attract predators. This can be useful to use the local jungle cats to distract enemies. Some of the camps will have a cat in a cage. It's best to let them loose from a distance using an arrow as they will attack the closest person. If players want to utilize the cat but are in the same proximity as the enemy, try tossing bait into the middle of the group as soon as the cat is loose. The cat will turn its attention to the meat, then anyone close to it. Vietnam The map the DLC takes place on is about one-third of the size of the original map. The players are tasked with going from the western side of the jungle to the east. It is a vast area with many small villages and buildings, including bunkers and underground hideouts, mountains and rivers. There is also an area striked with Agent Orange in the central part from the south, a powerful chemical weapon used by the US Army in Vietnam War that looks like an orange mist. Should the player walk into it, and they are going to immediately find their character choking as the screen turns orange. The time of the day changes from the night to the morning as the players progress. There are vehicles in the eastern half of the map which would help them progress further, while the western part requires the player to make their way to the east on foot. The density of the military outposts and buildings is going to raise as the player comes closer to their objective. The distance they have to overcome is about 4 km (2.5 miles) long. Features *Action Movie Mode - More or less an 'easy' mode. Features more explosions and a larger inventory. *Survival Mode - Players will have less health and a smaller inventory. Unlocked after normal mode is completed. Missions Main Mission *Escape NVA Camps *West Valley Camp *Prison Camp *Ghost Village Camp *Fishing Village *Mountain Plateau Village Rescue POWS There are US Army prisoners to rescue - Joker, Moses, and Yokel. There are also multiple South Vietnam prisoners in various locations to liberate. Rescue all three US Army and five SV POW's to complete the challenge requirements. Cowboy's teammates will stay and help fight until they are unassigned in the Roster menu or killed. The Vietnamese rescues may offer information, or simply run away. *River Run *Prison Break *Fight the Good Fight *Liberate the Farm *Saving Private Walker *This Is Why We Fight *Fishing For Yokel *Step it up Destroy AA Guns Any time players are near a location with an active AA gun, Airstrike will become locked out. Use explosive (often located nearby) to blow up the gun. Destroying an AA gun will reward the player with 3 airstrike tokens (max is 5). *Heavy Weapon *Ack-Ack *Triple-A *Old Fire Base There are two final guns to take out, but they are linked to the Escape mission once players reach the extraction point. They are just north of that point. Kill NVA Commanders Kill NVA Commanders involves hunting down the 4 NVA comanders around the map. They will be located in area's similair to outposts. Often surronded by other NVA troopers it is best to toss a rock and seperate them. Frontal assault is not advised! *Colonel Loc *Major Vong *Lt. Col. Trang *Colonel Banh Other mission/items *Lighters *Propaganda Speakers Challenges *Rescue Joker *Rescue Moses *Rescue Yokel *Rescued South Vietnamese POW's x5 *Destroyed AA Guns x9 *Eliminated NVA Commanders x4 *Secured NVA Camps x5 *Lighters Collected x8 *Destroyed Propaganda Speakers x8 Gallery Vietnam.jpg|Promotional art FC5 nun keyart (1).jpg|Another Hours of Darkness Promotional art FC5 nun keyart (3).jpg|Ditto, another variant FC5 nun keyart (2).jpg|Ditto Nam key art.jpg|Hours of Darkness Key art DLC Wallpaper 1920x1080 HOD.jpg|Hours of Darkness wallpaper from E3 2018 Far Cry Fan Kit FC5 - Hours of Darkness - West Valley Camp image2.png|West Valley Camp FC5 - Hours of Darkness - West Valley Camp image1.png|Enemies in West Valley Camp FC5 - Hours of Darkness - AA Gun.png|AA Gun at Big Rock FC5 - Hours of Darkness - River Warehouse.png|River Warehouse Fc5_hod_achievements.jpg|The achievements list as it appeared prior to launch on 2018 May 29. Of note is the "Welcome to Nam" achievement was also listed as giving a profile badge, but shortly after the achievements were posted the badge was removed from the official game badge list, as it was not released yet. Videos Trivia *Although originally billed as the second DLC planned for the first season of Far Cry 5, in a news post from 24 May 2018, it was revealed that Dead Living Zombies had been pushed to an August release, while Hours of Darkness and Lost On Mars had been pushed up.2018 May 24, [https://steamcommunity.com/games/552520/announcements/detail/1664523048436945627 Steam Community: Far Cry 5 News - Far Cry 5: Post Launch Timeline]. Retrieved 2018 May 26. References es